The death of DJ Robbins-Torres
by GrillyB
Summary: Callie and Arizona's daughter DJ Robbins-Torres. This is my second fan fic of calazona please review. WARNING: character death!


The death of D.J Robbins-Torres

Callie and Arizona Robbins-Torres live in massive 6 bedroomed house with their 5 beautiful children; 16 year old Sofia, 14 year old D.J, 11 year old T.J aka Timothy Jr and 4 year old twins Esme and Caroline.

16 year old Sofia and 11 year old T.J were outside in their huge back garden when 14 year old D.J came running out looking for them "Hey guys"

"Hey they said in return"

"Madre wants to know if you want to go to the beach?" she asked

Sofia looked at T.J and he nodded his head yes "yeah sure" D.J ran off to tell Callie they both said yes. Meanwhile inside Esme and Caroline were fighting over what to wear down to the beach

"Hey girls stop it" Arizona shouted "stop fighting or you stay here while the rest of us go to the beach, you're both wearing your swimming costumes"

"Sorry momma" they both replied

"Thank you now go get changed" she said a lot calmer 2 hours later the kids including Callie were in the sea having fun when Caroline came up to Arizona "Hey baby" Arizona said while taking Caroline in her arms "you ok?" she asked worriedly

"Yeah I'm tired" She said while trying to get comfy in her mother's arms

"Well you can take a nap if you want" she smiled as Caroline closed her eyes. 1 hour later the rest of the gang came over complaining that they were cold so Callie and Arizona decided that it was time to go home. Once they had arrived home all of the kids went to shower, have dinner and were all zonked by 9pm.

Later that night D.J was woken up by a loud bang down stairs, she got up out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs and she was met with two men with masks and guns. She quickly tried to reach for the phone but was caught by one of the men and had her head smashed into the wooden stairs. She tried to call out but was kicked in the ribs and shot 3 times them men fled as soon as she fell to the floor bleeding out. Sofia was the only one who heard the guns shots and she ran out of her room, fled down the stairs and was met by D.J. who was lying on the floor bleeding from her neck and chest

"T.J" she shouted T.J came running out of his room just in time for him to hear her shout "GET MOMS" T.J ran as fast as he could into his mother's room and shouted

"MOMS GET UP" Arizona woke up with a start and looked up at her son who was panicking

"T.J what's wrong" she asked now panicked

"I don't know Sofia just shouted for me to get you and Madre"

"Ok" she shot out of bed and ran downstairs. As soon as she got down stair she saw Sofia trying to keep D.J conscious and put pressure of her wounds. "Oh my gosh what happened Sofia" she said while running over to her daughter

"I don't know all I know is I hear 3 shots and I came down and saw her she's been shot 3 times 2 in the chest and one in the neck. I can't get it to stop bleeding" she cried

"Ok D.J can you hear me" she asked her daughter who was fighting to stay conscious "Sofia an you go and get your mother please" Arizona said calmly to her eldest daughter. In the meantime Arizona tried to stop the bleeding, call for an ambulance and keep her daughter conscious.

2 weeks later D.J was in a coma and on a ventilator to help her breath. The bullet that went through her neck nicked her artery and that's why she bled out. The other two bullets in her chest got lodged in her lungs. D.J was in a coma because on the ride to the hospital she arrested 4 times and flat lined for 35 minutes. Because her brain was starved of oxygen for so long there are signs of permanent brain damage. Arizona was sitting by D.J's bedside when bailey and Derek came in and told her that there was little brain activity and it might be best if the let D.J go peacefully. Arizona said that she would talk to Callie and the rest of the family before she made a decision.

2 days later Callie, Arizona and the rest of the family made a decision they were going to stop all medical treatment, take her off the ventilator and let her die peacefully. 2 hours later D.J Robbins-Torres died peacefully with all her friends and family around her.

THE END


End file.
